Heavens Bright Light
by TheBearsDoodle
Summary: Sakuno is sick and what does the team do? Will a certain boy feel like he is in a very climatic situation (sexually HEHE) with Sakuno as she goes through her flu? ONE SHOT! This is my late Christmas and New Years gift :)


**I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Her face was leaning oh so close, such an innocent look, completely ignorant to the situation. In her case she was sick, to the point of acting shamelessly and boldly in her own way. She did look adorable from his viewpoint; her eyes were staring into his as he started to lean backwards.

5 inches

3.5 inches

2 inches

And then she was out lying on top of him. Surprised as he was he felt the flames lick his cheeks, his breath was shallow as he sat there as still as possible. She was Sakuno Ryuzaki, the old hag's granddaughter; she was forbidden territory to them...but now? Thank the heavens the coach was at a tennis seminar and not at home watching Sakuno's shameful behavior. He personally did enjoy it, not meaning that it's fine for her to do this to others but it was fine for her to do this for him. Geez what a pervert I'm turning into mumbled Ryoma inside his mind.

How did this all start you ask?

* * *

Well it started when –

"Nya! Ochibi, Sakuno-chan is sick! At home! By herself!" exclaimed Eiji as he galumphed to the poor, unsuspecting teen.

"What are you saying sempai?" asked Ryoma as he removed Eiji from him so people didn't mistake him for a jacket.

"Sakuno- chan is going to die!" exasperated Eiji as he started to tear up.

"Mou Kikumaru-sempai, I don't think it's that bad…" sheeply stated Takashi.

"No Taka! It is that bad! She will fall asleep and will need a prince to kiss her awake!" yelled Eiji as he hysterically started to cry.

"Eiji, if you are that worried about her why don't you go check on her?" suggested Fuji as he wickedly smiled.

"Good- idea Fuji! Sakuno-chan will be taken care of very well. I'll make her chocolate cake, while we both listen to the chocolates and drink hot chocolate and snuggle up and – ''

"Oi, Sempai stop taking about Sakuno-chan like that! Ryoma seems to be on the verge of killing you." Stated Momo as he jogged up to them.

Ryoma sharply turned on his heels and headed towards the court where Inui and Tezuka were conversing. Mumbling a hello to both respected higher classman, he started to head towards were the non-regulars where playing.

"Ohyao Echizen-kun." Gleefully welcomed Kato as he bent down to pick up another ball.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma as he walked towards the benches.

"Look! Its Ryoma-sama!" loudly whispered a girl behind the metal fencing.

"Kya! So dreamy…" melted another until there was buzzing of girls' conversations and giggling.

"Che." Said an annoyed Ryoma as he sat down.

"Oi Echizen would you like to verse me? I'm the best here!" proudly gloated Hiro who was dripping in sweat.

"Hn." Replied Ryoma as he started to stand up.

"Ill serve first Echizen! I want you to see my new 'Hiro tornado', it can even beat your twist serve." boasted Hiro as he threw the ball in the air and hit it cross-court. With ease Ryoma returned it earning a sigh from the girls and a glaring from the boys. Hiro managed to return it but with much less strength. Ryoma smashed it down and sent the ball flying over the fencing. Hiro whined and told him that all the other balls were now put away and that they will have to continue later. Ryoma smirked and left. He quickly made his way towards the water fountain, checking both ways as he slowly took of his shirt feeling it stick to him. Thank heavens no fan girls where there.

Then suddenly a mob of girls was running after him. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it on while in the midst of all the confusion. He ran into the clubroom and shut the door sending a vibration through the room. He spotted Eiji slipping on a hoody as he grabbed his school and tennis bag.

"Where are you going sempai?" asked Momo as he emerged form the bathroom.

"Ah I'm going to go check on Sakuno-chan! Want to come with me Momo?" asked Eiji.

"I can't, I uh…have a date" mumbled Momo.

"Hohoho, oh so Momo-chan has a date." Evilly laughed Eiji.

"I'm leaving now…"embarrassedly mumbled Momo as he made his way outside leaving the school.

"Ah Ochibi! Want to come with me to Sakun – "

"I have homework." Interrupted Ryoma as he grabbed his things from his locker and left, resulting in a frowning and slumping Eiji to walk to Sakuno's house alone.

"Why does he need to check on her? I bet she's fine…right?" whispered Ryoma as he made his way towards the school gates. Ryoma finally convincing himself made his way out onto the streets. He stopped frozen when he saw a pink huddle walking towards him confusedly.

He looked closer and saw that the thing had a pink blanket securely wrapped around itself and long auburn hair flowing in the light breeze. It squeaked when a cold burst of wind hit it. Ryoma confusedly look at the figure until something clicked in his head.

"Sakuno" inwardly sighed Ryoma as he made his way towards her.

"Oi Ryuzaki! This isn't your home." Smirked Ryoma as he locked eyes with her.

"Ryoma-kun?" whispered Sakuno questioningly as she tilted her head.

"Hn. What are you doing Baka?" asked Ryoma.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun you look like a cat!" gleefully exclaimed Sakuno, completely avoiding the pervious question. Her cheeks glowed a light hue of pink as she brought her face closer to his.

"Huh? Ryuzaki you need to go home." Stated Ryoma as he tried to urge her back towards her home.

"I want to ride on Ryoma-kun's back! Ryoma-kun can be a pony and I can ride him everyday!" stated Sakuno completely unaware of what she had said and how it can be interrupted.

Ryoma blushed and then came to the realization that she was acting like this because of her cold or flu or whatever it was that she had.

"Fine," coolly replied Ryoma as he bent down and allowed Sakuno to get on, "hop on."

"Yay! Ryoma-kun is the best." Childishly gleamed Sakuno as she climbed up onto his back.

Ryoma blushed as he felt Sakuno's chest moving up at down as she peacefully feel asleep against his back. He smiled unknown to him a picture was snapped and stored away of the two.

Ryoma stood at the front of Sakuno's house as he tried to nudge her awake. She complied and started to yawn as she opened her unlocked door.

Geez she forgot to lock her door mentally noted Ryoma.

As they went inside Sakuno let her blanket fall to the ground reveling her pink silk nightgown. Ryoma's eyes grew to the size of the saucers and the light pink tingled his cheeks.

"R-Ryuzaki, what are you wearing?" questioned Ryoma as he turned away.

"Um, nani Ryoma-kun?" innocently asked Sakuno as she turned towards him.

The front side was as worse as the back in the sense that it was more revealing. Though Sakuno had a flat-ish chest you could still see the nipples poking out from underneath her silk gown.

I need to do something before things get out of control frantically thought Ryoma.

Looking up to the stairs he saw her small figure running up as if she had all the energy in the world. He smirked as he realized that she made his job easier.

He heard a knock at the door and curiously went to open it. There he saw Eiji staring back surprised holding a steaming pot of something.

"O-Ochibi?" questioningly asked Eiji as he backed up.

"Mm. Nani semapi?" asked Ryoma coolly.

"W-why are you at Sakuno-chan's house?" suspiciously questioned the upperclassmen.

"Oh, I found her wandering the streets so I brought her home." Replied Ryoma.

"Huh? Nani? You saw Sakuno-chan wondering the streets?" asked a surprised Eiji.

"Sempai don't make me repeat it," stated an annoyed Ryoma.

" Hai hai Ochibi. Here I brought ramen for Sakuno-chan. I'm not sure if its supposed to help with flus but here." Said Eiji as he handed a bag with the ramen in it.

"Ah arigatou Sempai," replied Ryoma as he grasped the bag.

"I guess I will leave now. Ja Ochibi! Tell Sakuno-chan to get better soon." Said Eiji as he left.

"Oi, Ryuzaki! Sempai brought something for you." yelled Ryoma from the front.

No answer.

"Ryuzaki?" yelled Ryoma again.

No answer.

Weird, thought Ryoma.

He jogged up the flight of stairs.

"Ryuzaki?" asked Ryoma as he nudged open the door to Sakuno's room.

"Mm, Ryoma-kun?" asked a dazed Sakuno.

There was Sakuno sitting on her bed with a flushed face and her nightgown falling off.

Ryoma gently touched her shoulder bringing the nightgown back up so it was covering more than what it was before.

"Ryoma-kun sit with me." Pleaded Sakuno as she patted to the empty spot on the bed.

"Hn. Oi, Ryuzaki I called you but you never answered. What's up with that?" asked Ryoma.

" Huh? I didn't hear Ryoma-kun. If Ryoma-kun ever calls on me again I will always be there because I love Ryoma-kun." Confessed Sakuno in her ill state.

"Ahh so the sempai where right… you do like me." Inwardly thought Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki, what would you do if I said… I liked you also?" asked mischievously Ryoma.

"Ah! I would be the happiest girl in the world!" exclaimed Sakuno as she launched herself onto Ryoma. The sparkle in her eyes, she lit up her face was vibrant underneath the mask of sickness.

"Then I guess I do like you Ryuzaki." Replied Ryoma quietly while staring into her eyes.

"Ryoma-kun…" whispered Sakuno as she inched her face closer to his.

* * *

5 inches

3.5 inches

2 inches

And now she was lying on top of him sleeping soundly. I guess she fainted from all the _love_.

He needed to breath first, allow the blush to leave. Her head was lying utterly close to his sensitive area and her hand touching it wasn't helping a lot either. She slightly grazed her hand over it and earned a small moan from Ryoma. The prince quickly shut his mouth making sure not to be caught red handed. He needed to get her off of him as fast as possible. Slowly he shifted his body out of the awkward position earning a slight moan from Sakuno and a turning of her head towards the wall. He gently lifted Sakuno in a bridal style and properly placed her on her bed making sure to cover with the blanket.

He laid his hand on her forehead and felt her heating up.

" Geez Ryuzaki you are really sick." Gently whispered Ryoma.

He silently got up and ran down to the washroom to grab a damp towel to put on her head. After doing this he sat on the floor beside her bed. He watched her for hours until he, himself, fell asleep.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes as she tried to get them into focus. The bright morning lights were penetrating through her curtains. She slowly shifted as felt her flu cause pains all over her body.

" Ah Ryoma-kun is here." Inwardly thought Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" questionably asked Sakuno's mind.

"KYYAAA! RYOMA-KUN?!" screamed Sakuno as protectively grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to her.

He heard his name, more like it was sent through his eardrum in a deaf defying way.

"Ah Ryuzaki, you're awake." Casually replied Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-k-k-kun w-what are y-you d-d-doing here?" asked a madly blushing Sakuno.

"I came to check up on you." Replied Ryoma, "you may not remember but you confessed to me."

He was smirking. He was mocking her.

"N-No I d-didn't!" retorted back Sakuno as puffed up her cheeks.

"I said I feel the same way." Finished Ryoma as he leaned down a kissed Sakuno's forehead.

"Huh? M-Mou Ryoma-kun don't tease me…" sadly said Sakuno as she felt the blush going full out.

"I never would Sakuno." Seriously replied Ryoma as he titled her chin up.

"He used my first name…" inwardly thought a blushing Sakuno.

"Arigatou R-Ryoma-kun…" whispered Sakuno as she tightly grasped her blanket and blushed from both embarrassment and having Ryoma confesses to her like that.

Was the light from her window shinning too bright? Maybe it was the light from heaven and Ryoma-kun is the angel calling her to go with him to heaven. Whatever the case, she was happy.

* * *

YAYYYYY! Hope you enjoyed my one happy story i guess for a long time :)  
You must have all thought i died on december 21st oh you viewers are soo nice!  
Forever alone level: TheBearsDoodle

trying to force people to care about where i have been...  
Anyways thank-you all for the support :D  
Hope you ALL have an awesome New Years and hopefully you had an awesome christmas! :)

As Always feel free to write whatever you feel about this story!


End file.
